Col. Tavington
How Col. Tavington joined the Tourney As the colonel (and therefore leader) of the Green Dragoons, Tavington is portrayed as a charismatic sociopath and a brutal commander. Long ago, his late father squandered the family fortune, along with Tavington's inheritance. He becomes interested in becoming a landowner in the Ohio territory after the war, and is nicknamed "The Butcher" by Brigadier General O'Hara. The character is loosely based on Banastre Tarleton. After tearing down about six homes harboring rebels against the British, Col. Tavington had spotted an extremist gang being led by Grog who wants to shower the world in darkness. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Tavington stands with his sword set at his left side. After the announcer calls his name Tavington thrusts his sword two times, then pulls out his Flintlock pistol and shoots it in the air, then brandists a fire bottle as the camera zooms saying "Let it be known if you harbor the enemy you will lose your home." Special Moves Flintlock (Neutral) Col. Tavington shoots his Flintlock pistol at the enemy three times. Fire Bottle (Side) Col. Tavington throws a fire bottle forward and the flames burn for four seconds. Dragon Blade (Up) Col. Tavington thrusts his sword, then jumps into the air piercing his sword upward. Dragoon Rendering (Down) Col. Tavington dashes forward and slashes his sword to the left, then slashes behind him. Dragoon Fire (Hyper Smash) Col. Tavington points outward and says "Burn them down!" then fire bottles hit the battlefield and set the stage on fire, slowly hurting opponents for thirty seconds. Notorious Dragon (Final Smash) Col. Tavington pierces his sword outward. If he hits, he does nine sword swings, then criss-cross slashes the opponent fifteen times, then shoots his Flintlock at the opponent, blowing the opponent away. Victory Animations #Col. Tavington swings his sword to the left then bows and says "Very well, you had your chance." #Col. Tavington sets his sword up, then does two diagonal slashes, then slams his sword into the ground and says "Then perhaps you should have told him the rules of loyalty." #Col. Tavington sets the Dragoons flag up, then points his Flintlock pistol out and says "It appears you're not the better fighter." On-Screen Appearance Col. Tavington dismounts from his horse and readies his sword saying "Would you like a lesson, sir, in the rules of war? Or perhaps your children would?" Trivia *Col. Tavington's rival is the goblin nemesis of the Sunshine Fairy, Grog. His second rival is the knife-throwing member of Noah's Ark Circus, Dagger. *Col. William Tavington shares his English voice actor with Jonathan Quayle Higgins III, Tuco Benedicto Pacífico Juan María Ramírez, Mr. Francis Griffin, Satan, the Pau'an Inquisitor and Admiral Zhao. *Col. William Tavington shares his French voice actor with Aragorn II Elessar, Emmett Brickowski, Sherlock Holmes, Karate Kong and Admiral Zhao. *Col. William Tavington shares his German voice actor with Frosty the Snowman, RoboSapien and Hank Hill. *Col. William Tavington shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Mr. Tenagain, Kent C. Koopa, Grover and Sektor. Category:The Patriot characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters